The present invention relates to a developing device, a process cartridge and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
The electrophotographic image forming apparatus forms an image on a recording material through an electrophotographic image formation type process. Examples of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus include an electrophotographic copying machine, an electrophotographic printer (a laser beam printer or LED printer mountable), a facsimile machine, a word processor and the like.
The process cartridge integrally contains an electrophotographic photosensitive drum, and charging means, developing means or cartridge, in the form of a unit or a cartridge, which is detachably mountable to a main assembly of an image forming apparatus. The process cartridge may contain the electrophotographic photosensitive drum, and at least one of charging means, developing means and cleaning means, in the form of a cartridge which is detachably mountable to the main assembly of the image forming apparatus. Furthermore, the process cartridge may contain at least the electrophotographic photosensitive drum and the developing means.
The developing device includes a developing means and a developer accommodating portion, and develops an electrostatic latent image formed on an electrophotographic photosensitive member with a developer by a developing means into a visualized image.
More particularly, in a known electrophotographic image forming apparatus image an image is formed on a recording material through an electrophotographic image forming process, there is provided a developing device having a developer accommodating portion and developing means, wherein an electrostatic latent image formed on an electrophotographic photosensitive member is developed by the developing means of the developing device with developer (toner) into a visualized toner image.
In such a developing device and a process cartridge, it is desirable that developer accommodated in the developer accommodating portion is efficiently used, that is, is used up. From this standpoint, the present inventor has noted the developer remaining on a backside of a developer regulating member (developing blade).
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a developing device, a process cartridge using the developing device and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus using the same in which the amount of the developer remaining in a developing device is reduced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process cartridge and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus to which the process cartridge detachably mountable in which the amount of the developer remaining in the process cartridge is reduced.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a developing device, a process cartridge and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus in which the developer can be used efficiently.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a developing device, a process cartridge and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus in which the developer is prevented from entering a region which is opposite from a region where a developer regulating member is opposed to a developing roller.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon a consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.